With more and more deep wells, super deep wells and complex wells during oil and gas exploration and development, the demand for top drive machine in China is becoming more and more urgent, especially for foreign bidding projects, it is hardly possible to win the bid without top drive machines. Users and the market recognize the top drive machine, and it becomes the standard configuration of the drilling machine. The top drive machine gives the power to directly rotate a drill tool from the derrick top, and entirely reforms the traditional rotary table drilling method. In addition, the top drive machine can complete many operations such as recycling the drilling fluid, connecting the stand, screwing and unscrewing. It can increase drilling efficiency, greatly reduce the possibility of the drill pipe sticking and the risk of exploration and development, and promote the automation progress of the offshore drilling and the land drilling technology. To control the rotation of the power equipment, it is necessary to vertically install the guide rail plates between the top of the derrick of the top drive machine and drilling table. The guide rail plates consist of the 5-6 m-long guide rail sections connected together. However, it must takes 4-6 operators 8-12 hours to load or unload the guide rail plate by using 1-2 hoists, resulting in wasting time and effort, low handling efficiency, high handling cost and complex operation. Furthermore, due to the high-altitude operations, there is a potential safety problems, it is not conducive to promoting application.